This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
People are known to open accounts and purchase products, actions for which identity verification is often required. For example, when a person opens a banking account with a banking institution, the banking institution typically requires the person to present identification, often in the form of a driver's license or other government issued document, prior to permitting the person to open the account. Such identification process may inhibit a person from opening a fraudulent account, when the person applying is not actually the person he/she claims to be, and/or using an unauthorized account to purchase products. More broadly, the identification process aids the banking institution in abiding by applicable rules and regulations regarding accounts issued thereby (e.g., related to anti-money laundering, anti-corruption, etc.). Often, this identification process is referred to as a “know your customer” or KYC process.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.